oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zulrah
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Magma |item3= |text3=Tanzanite }} Zulrah is a level 725 snake that was released on 8 January 2015. He is a solo-only boss, meaning players cannot fight this boss in teams. He can only be attacked with Melee by use of a halberd for minimal damage, so players should instead attack with Ranged and/or Magic. Although completion of Regicide is not required to fight Zulrah, players must have completed the quest to the point of reaching Port Tyras (completion of Regicide is required for the teleport). There is also a fairy ring teleport, code , west of Zulrah that is unusable without completion of Regicide. This fairy ring also requires an Agility level of 76 in order to access Zulrah. Should a player die during their battle with Zulrah, they can retrieve their items by speaking to Priestess Zul-Gwenwynig. However, if you die anywhere a second time without retrieving your items, all items from your first death will be lost completely. Habitat Zulrah is located in his shrine east of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by boarding the sacrificial boat. The area is instanced, meaning players cannot bring a team to fight Zulrah. Players can spectate a fight using a telescope located on an island north of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by using the fairy ring code . When a player defeats Zulrah, the drops will be received under the player, much like cave krakens. Players can use the scroll on the floor, which appears after Zulrah is defeated, to return to Zul-Andra. Attacks Zulrah uses a form of poison called venom, which starts off at 6 damage and increases by 6 every minute. If not cured, the poison's damage will increase overtime, eventually reaching a maximum damage of 20 per minute. Venom can be cured using Anti-venom potions, or by two doses of any of the following potions: antipoison, superantipoison, antidote+ or antidote++. Zulrah has different attacks depending on the colour he is. Zulrah changes his forms by diving into the swamp and then reappearing somewhere in the arena (either in the middle or just outside the middle area, in a certain order depending on the first spawn after the Ranged-Melee-Magic attacks). *When Zulrah is green, he attacks with Ranged, spreads toxic fumes over the area, and spawns snakelings who appear in the arena via white orbs. They have 1 hitpoint but can deal heavy and accurate damage *When Zulrah is turquoise, he attacks with Magic and Ranged, spreads toxic fumes, and spawns snakelings. *When Zulrah is crimson, he attacks at the player's recent spot. If they are caught by the Melee attack, they will also be stunned. Towards the end of each attack pattern, he alternates between Magic and Ranged attacks. Once Zulrah is defeated, a scroll is dropped on the ground near a players loot - upon reading the scroll, the player is teleported back to Zul-Andra. Players cannot pick up this scroll. To fight Zulrah again after defeating him, a player must leave the Shrine and return via the boat. Strategies When fighting Zulrah's green form, it is recommended to activate Protect from Missiles. When fighting Zulrah's blue form, you should activate Protect from Magic. However, there is one green form that will switch between Magic and Ranged attacks towards the end of each attack pattern, so for this one, you must flick each attack, or you may be hit 40+ damage. Be aware in this stage, you may also be attacked by the snakelings and can easily be combo'd out. The fight begins with the player in front of Zulrah in his green form. Zulrah will not poison the player until the third form (turquoise). They should immediately drink a dose of anti-venom+ potion when the third form appears. Avoid the toxic fumes that he creates as he fires them around the area. After a short time, he will immediately switch to a different form and begin using abilities and attacks from that form. During the turquoise form, he can use both toxic fumes and white orbs, which will summon a Snakeling. Although they have 1 hitpoint, they can hit very hard against the player, so a Ring of Recoil is recommended to kill them off if needed. The areas that Zulrah launches white orbs will not have any toxic fumes during that phase, so stand in those areas when needed. When Zulrah is crimson, he will stare at the player before attacking that area. If they are not two spaces away from him, they will take Melee damage and also be stunned, which can leave the player in a dangerous state if their Hitpoints are low and there are nearby fumes. During his light green form, prayer flicking can be helpful, and eat when needed, as both Magic and Ranged attacks will be used against the player. It is recommended to use long-ranged attacks to avoid the venom clouds if Zulrah is in the way of them. Drops In addition to Zulrah's scales, players will always receive two items from Zulrah's drop table. 100% drops |} Unique drop table There is a 1 in 256 chance of hitting the unique drop table. Below lists the effective drop rates of any specific item. |} Armour & Weapons |} Runes |} Herbs |} Materials |} Seeds |} Other |} Trivia '']] *Zulrah's drop table originally had more items in greater quantities, such as torstol seeds, black dragonhide, Zulrah's scales, etc. Due to player complaints about the overall profitability and falling prices of certain items, the drop table was revised two weeks after release. *In addition, Zulrah's green form now has an increased Ranged Defence and a decreased Magic Defence. This was changed due to Magic not being a viable method of defeating him. * Also, the update brought two new rotations to defeating Zulrah, as they were very predictable the first two weeks of release. *Zulrah formerly uncommonly dropped two noted crystal keys as part of his drop table. This was replaced by access to the rare drop table instead. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses Category:Unique Monsters